Fire and Water
by Gemstarzah
Summary: When Zuko finds himself unexpectedly joining Team Avatar, he faces the task of helping take down his own father. He also finds an unexpected friend in Kitara, or will there be something more? Will Team Avatar be able to bring down Fire Lord Ozai by the time Sozin's Comet arrives? And what will they do once the world is safe?


"Help me beat them, and come back as a Prince again…"

The words were very tempting for Zuko. He looked at his Uncle, and saw him shaking his head. Zuko knew that his own path was not that easily defined.

 _I do want to go home…_

"Aang!"

Zuko looked up as he heard Katara shout out, to see Aang falling unconscious through the air. _That's not good!_ It seemed the Avatar had hit his head or some part of his body and knocked himself out while in the Avatar State. He'd likely collided with one of the huge green crystal stalactites spread through the cave.

He blocked quickly as a blue fireball came roaring toward his face, and knew that Azula wasn't going to wait for an answer.

"Help them get out of here Uncle!"

Zuko fought back, kicking fire from his feet at his sister and the warriors she had brought with her.

He glanced behind himself and saw Iroh helping Katara get Aang out of the cave. Zuko continued to fight, retreating as he did. He yelped however, when he saw Azula change her pose, and threw himself backwards as lightning came crackling toward him. He hit the ground hard on his back and gasped as he did, all the air got knocked out of him.

A shadow fell over him as Iroh gave a harsh shout, and the lightning went straight up into the cave roof, sending green crystals raining down onto the ground, blocking Azula's sight.

"Nephew! Come on!"

Zuko jumped to his feet once more, ignoring the hand from his Uncle and hurried with him over to the others. Kitara looked surprised that he'd chosen them but she didn't comment as she and the other water tribesman, Sokka were busy shifting Aang close to the blind kid wearing green.

"Get us out of here Toph!" Sokka said.

Wait the blind one? Zuko yelped as the ground below him hurled up into the air as the girl used her bending. He landed hard on the ground, perhaps she'd been a little rougher than necessary.

He coughed rolling over to see his Uncle had landed on his feet. _Why me?_ Zuko winced and got back to his feet.

"I hope you four have a plan because it won't be long before Azula's after you all again. My sister won't give up easily."

He looked around, seeing the trouble that had been caused by the fire nation troopers whom Azula had likely brought with her. We shouldn't have remained hidden in that tea shop as we did. It was a shameful thing, knowing that so many people had suffered indeed there were burning buildings everywhere, because of the Fire Nation.

They'd made quite a few friends in the tea shop, considering he knew his Uncle had been firebending in secret to heat the tea he sold. Something that almost got them arrested on more than one occasion, but they'd managed to avoid it happening.

Jet even tried to force me or Uncle to firebend in self defense, the annoying boy. Jet had ended up being the one arrested, as Zuko had used his twin dao swords to defend himself, and the people in the shop had pointed out that the attack had been unprovoked.

 _And then Azula trapped us._

Or more acutely, himself since Iroh had managed to escape at the last moment, and he hadn't. That had been when he'd met Kitara and actually talked to her. Seemed there were some things that they had in common, and he'd never thought that possible considering she was from the Southern Water Tribe.

He looked over and saw how worried she was.

"He's the Avatar, Katara, surely of all people he can recover from running into that stalactite."

She looked at him.

"Not if he doesn't wake up soon."

* * *

They didn't wait long for Aang to wake up. It seemed the fresh air outside the crystal cave was enough to revive the young airbender.

"Umm what's he doing here?"

Katara smiled slightly.

"I think this time Zuko is on our side, Aang. He helped us get out of the caves. Not to mention fought off his sister long enough for us to all group together…"

Yeah and then had to dodge lightning because I can't redirect it yet.

Zuko knew that one day he needed to learn how to do so. If there were ever a chance that he'd be on his own without his uncle there to save the day again. He knew his uncle wouldn't live forever, and it seemed a very handy skill to have.

"How did you do that Uncle?"

Iroh smiled.

"Much the same as I firebend I suppose. Though there is a symmetry between it and waterbending when I think about it."

Katara looked over.

"Even I could have said that…"

Iroh looked at her.

"I'd no doubt you'd have noticed indeed, being a water bender such as you are. To redirect lightning you have to be very focused and keep your form clear of any obstacles or the Lightning won't do as you want it to. It must go in one hand, through you, and out the other."

As he spoke Iroh moved his hands showing what he meant, as well as his legs too. First extending one arm, two fingers together before shifting his weight to the other side and extending his other arm using the same fingers together.

"If you lose your focus, it will consume you. And will indeed kill you."

Aang, Zuko noticed was watching eagerly, he had the feeling he was trying to learn that idea as well. Zuko knew ther was every chance that later on, Aang would face his father Ozai and Zuko knew the Fire Lord would use lightning as well as fire to try and beat Aang.

"Hey Aang?"

Aang looked at him.

"What?"

"Csn you fire bend yet?"

Aang shook his head and Zuko winced.

"Well I guess that's where I'll come in."


End file.
